Sextilegios Weasley
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: Los mortífagos acaban de llegar a Hogwarts y Ron abre lo menos indicao en presencia de McGonagall, ¿Qué pasará?


¡Mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts! Aquello era más de lo que nunca hubiera pensado nadie. ¿Cómo habían entrado? ¿Quién los había dejado pasar? Eran demasiados interrogantes y tenían muy poco tiempo: había que actuar rápido.

Luna y Hermione habían ido a toda prisa a avisar al profesor Flitwick de lo que sucedía, mientras que Neville y Ginny fueron a hacer lo propio con la profesora Sprout. Ron, iba en dirección del despacho de Minerva McGonagall, también debían avisarla a ella.

El Weasley llamó tímidamente a la puerta y al acto escuchó como unos pasos apresurados se dirigía hacia ella. Minerva abrió la puerta envuelta en una bata de cuadros escoceses, varios mechones de pelo se salían de su habitual moño prieto en lo alto de la cabeza, y calzaba unas cómodas zapatillas de felpa.

Ron le explicó atropelladamente todo cuanto estaba pasando en el castillo, ella puso el grito en el cielo e instó a Ron a que le ayudase a rebuscar en uno de sus armarios algunas cosas que, según suponía ella, podrían serles útiles en la batalla.

La mayoría de esas cosas se trataban de bromas de la tienda de sus hermanos gemelos, "Sortilegios Weasley". Supuso que la profesora había pillado a algún alumno con esos juguetes y los había confiscado. Pero parecía que ahora tenían mucha más utilidad que ser un mero pasatiempo.

Ron alzó la mano hacia un paquete extraño que nunca antes había visto, ¿qué demonios era? Él creía que sus hermanos le habían enseñado todo cuanto había en su tienda, pero al parecer se equivocaba. En el paquetito sólo ponía que se trataba de un objeto para magos mayores de edad, lo abrió, justo al tiempo que Minerva McGonagall gritaba que no debía hacerlo. Demasiado tarde.

De pronto, ambos sintieron una explosión y se vieron rodeados de una extraña pared invisible que no les dejaba prácticamente moverse del sitio.

-¡Weasley! –Vociferó la profesora al tiempo que zarandeaba a su alumno de un lado a otro-. ¡No sabes lo que has hecho! ¿Tienes idea de lo que era eso?

Ron negó lentamente con la cabeza y se apresuró a leer un papelito que había caído al suelo, justo en el momento en que la explosión había hecho acto de presencia. Lo que ponía ahí le dejó el rostro blanco, sudores fríos recorrieron todo su cuerpo y no se atrevió a mirar a la mujer que tenía enfrente directamente.

Lo que había abierto era una de las bromas que sus hermanos habían ideado para los magos mayores de edad, hasta ahí todo bien. Pero lo que Ron no sabía, es que hacía poco los gemelos habían abierto en su tienda un apartado para los juguetes sexuales –llamado "Sextilegios Weasley"-. Precisamente el objeto estrella era aquella broma que atrapaba a quien fuera que lo abriese, y no le dejaba salir hasta que tuviera algún tipo de acto sexual allí dentro.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos niño tonto? –Preguntó la profesora enfadada y con un cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-Los mortífagos… -repuso el pelirrojo atolondrado.

-¡Eso es! ¡Los mortífagos! ¡No nos podemos quedar aquí parados!

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan. Esto no es nada agradable, pero algo tenemos que hacer Weasley. El colegio está en peligro. ¡La comunidad mágica está en peligro! ¡Quítate la ropa!

-¿Cómo…?

-Quítate la ropa, acabemos cuanto antes con esto.

Ron no sabía dónde meterse, aquello era demasiado para él. ¿Sexo con McGonagall? Ni en sus peores pesadillas se había visto en algo similar. Comenzó a desabrocharse la corbata mientras observaba completamente horrorizado como su profesora se deshacía sin ningún tipo de temor de su bata y su camisón, sólo le quedaba puesto la ropa interior: aquello era un festival de arrugas. Minerva se impacientó y empezó a desnudar al chico a toda prisa, cosa a lo que él se resistía, pero al ver la violencia que usaba ella, se dejó finalmente.

Ron estaba acobardado y decidió pensar en otra cosa mientras Minerva le besaba y le tocaba en ciertas "zonas estratégicas" para que él "levantara" el ánimo. Pero la cosa no iba bien, nada bien.

-¡Weasley! ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a tu amiguito que no me saluda?

-¿¡Cómo espera que me excite con una mujer que me saca más de cincuenta años y está repleta de arrugas! –Ron ya no pudo más, aquello era demasiado para él.

-Pero qué…

En ese instante la puerta del despacho de Minerva se abrió rápidamente dejando paso a una Cho Chang desencajada y visiblemente exhausta.

-Disculpe que entre así en su despacho profesora McGonagall pero… ¡Oh, disculpadme! Yo no…

-¡No pienses cosas extrañas señorita Chang! –Gritó la mujer-. ¿Recuerdas aquel objeto de "Sextilegios Weasley" que la requisé la semana pasada? Pues este inútil lo ha abierto.

-Ah, si sólo es eso…

Cho asió su varita y con rápido movimiento de la misma liberó a profesora y alumno de su prisión invisible. Ambos se pusieron a vestirse apresuradamente mientras McGonagall advertía a Cho:

-Como se te ocurra contar a alguien lo que has visto, juro por Merlín que no aprobarás en este colegio hasta el día en que me muera.


End file.
